This invention relates to a fire alarm device, and more particularly to a fire alarm device disposed in a public place for operation by members of the public as required, such device being provided with novel mechanism for temporarily detaining the operator of the alarm device at the fire alarm box.
The concept for the device is based on the recognized premise, and suggested procedure from most American Fire Departments, that upon activation of a public fire alarm call, the caller should wait by the alarm box until the fire engines arrive, in order that he can then direct them to the exact location of the fire. The average person is not aware of this need, and often leaves the alarm box vicinity before the engines arrive. Thus, the firemen are forced to learn by indirect means exactly where the fire is located, generally losing precious time doing so.
The enforced waiting period encompassed within this invention thus serves two purposes: It teaches the need for remaining at the alarm box, and also discourages the potential false-alarmist from activating an alarm from which there is no quick escape route. A bench may be provided within the alarm enclosure for those who prefer sitting during the delaying or waiting period.